


SPN Challenge:- Heavy Burdens

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, drabble challenge, word:- store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:-store. There's nothing left for breakfast. Dean needs to go shopping for Sammy.   Weechesters
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 9





	SPN Challenge:- Heavy Burdens

The box of Lucky Charms sounded depressingly empty when Dean shook it. With a sigh, he saw that there were only a couple of lonely grains at the bottom of the packet.'  
He glanced over at his brother whose attention was taken up by the cartoons on the dated tv.  
What was he to do now? Sam had eaten nothing since yesterday evening. He needed his breakfast, even if it was only milk and cereal.

:

'Uh, listen, Sammy. I need to go buy some groceries.'

The five-year-old looked up at him, the eyes too knowing for such a small child. 'I'm coming too,' he declared.

His father's words echoed in Dean's head. 'Look out for your brother'. He shook his head.  
'It's better you stay here, Sam. I won't be long. The motel has a little store attached.'

'No, Dean I want to go with you.' The child's eyes filled with tears, something Dean couldn't abide. He hated to see his baby brother unhappy. Pocketing the few dollars remaining, he grasped his brother's grubby hand in his own and made for the door.

'Stay beside me every second, Sammy. You got that.  
A smile lit up the little face. 'I will, Dean. Promise.'

:

John turned into the motel's driveway just in time to see his children slipping back inside their room.

He bit at his lip so hard he drew blood. He was perennially torn between the obsessive hunt to find Mary's killer and being a dad. He knew he was leaving Dean with burdens no nine-year-old should bear but the alternative was to abandon them in the hands of others and even if he wasn't being the best of fathers, he loved his boys and that had to count for something.

He'd take them both out for pizza and ice cream tonight.  
They deserved so much more but that was all he had to give. Maybe tomorrow things would be better.


End file.
